


She's My Best Friend

by dwindlingflame



Series: OTP Battle 2k14 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Genderbend, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no one else Aomine would trust with her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know if i should tag it as f/f since its genderbent even though the characters are canon male so i just... used other lol

_”She’s my best friend.”_

Kagami’s hands were hesitant, lingering on her hips, ghosting against her flesh, barely touching her.

_"She knows me."_

Kagami bit down on her lower lip, her gaze sweeping over Aomine’s face as she searched for any signs of discomfort or regret. She saw none.

_"If I were to give myself to anyone, it would be her."_

Kagami leaned closer, bringing her quivering lips down to Aomine’s own parted mouth. She couldn’t look away from her. She couldn’t take her eyes off of her.

Aomine was beautiful. Maybe she wasn’t a beauty to everyone. Maybe her personality over shadowed her smooth skin, silky hair and pouting lips. But to Kagami, she was flawless. She was a gift from God, sculpted with finesse and perfection. Aomine was made for  _her_.

Kagami was convinced the moment their lips finally touched. The electricity ran through her body, starting from the top of her head down to the tip of her toes. Blood pooled in her cheeks and a heat bubbled in her lower stomach, one that she welcomed.

_"She knows all of my icky parts so with her, I have nothing to hide."_

Aomine’s eyes slid shut and her head tipped back, pressing her lips firmly against Kagami’s. The other girl shivered, angling her head so her lips could mesh with Aomine’s. They aligned so well…

Kagami lied down on top of her, their naked bodies melting together in a way Kagami has never felt before. A low whimper escaped Aomine’s throat as Kagami’s tongue danced against her lips. Aomine opened her mouth and when the tip of Aomine’s tongue pressed against Kagami’s, all questions, worries, and insecurities flew out of the window.

Kagami trusted Aomine as much as Aomine trusted her. They had been friends for years, best friends. Day after day they grew closer and their bond stronger until neither girl could hide it anymore. They weren’t sure if it was love, at least not yet. But it was  _something_ ; something that guided Kagami’s soft, gentle hands along the curve of Aomine’s hips, something that told them just when to suck and how to nibble on each other’s lips to get that tingling heat in their stomach to spread up their chests and into their hearts.

Aomine broke the kiss first, her lungs needing air despite her craving for more Kagami. Before she could go back in for another taste, Kagami’s head dropped to her neck where a flurry of kisses were scattered gently across her neck.

"Mmm…" Aomine’s hands tangled in Kagami’s hair, running her fingers down the full length of her long red locks.

Kagami’s mouth was hot. Her face was hot. Her body was hot. It was so hard to concentrate on where she kissed, where she bit, where she  _sucked_ , with Aomine tugging, squirming, and moaning beneath her like that.

Her hands pressed against Aomine’s stomach, rubbing small, soothing circles into her flesh while her mouth ghosted across Aomine’s breast. Aomine shivered, sucking her bottom lip (and a deep breath) into her mouth, watching,  _waiting_. When Kagami’s tongue swiped across her nipple, a jolt of electricity raced up Aomine’s spine. She whined against Kagami’s mouth, her hips rolling unconsciously up against Kagami’s.

Kagami whimpered, grinding her hips down against Aomine’s. It felt so nice being this close to her. She was so soft. Her body was fit yet still fluffy in the right places. Aomine had wide hips, the kind of hips that Kagami found herself staring at whenever Aomine walked in front of her. Having her hands gripping those hips now was like a dream.

Kagami wedged in between Aomine’s thighs, pulling her body closer allowing the heat of her arousal to press against her stomach. Kagami shivered. Never has she been so close to another woman this way before.

Never has she touched a woman other than herself this way.

But with Aomine, it didn’t feel wrong - it didn’t feel foreign. With Aomine, it felt  _right_.

Aomine’s hips bucked, a moan ripping from her throat, when Kagami’s teeth scraped gently across her nipple. Her grip on Kagami’s hair tightened and her hips ground down against Kagami’s stomach.

Kagami’s breath hitched. Aomine was so wet. Oh  _God_. Kagami’s head spun. Her heart was pounding and her breathing was ragged. Her skin tingled as the hot, damp core of Aomine’s trust in her rubbed against her flesh.

Kagami’s mouth left Aomine’s nipple and kissed down the soft skin on her breasts. She dragged her teeth along the curve of her rip cage, tasting her, exploring her, burning her body into memory.

The sounds Aomine made didn’t help at all. The aching between her thighs grew and the need to feel more was strong.

Her kisses trailed lower and lower still. Aomine’s heat was overwhelming. Kagami wanted to touch her - to feel her - inside and out.

She pressed a kiss to her hipbones, gliding her hands up and down Aomine’s thigh soothingly. Aomine was watching her, her cheeks flushed and her lips parted. All Kagami could see as her tongue, her teeth, her  _fingers_  neared Aomine’s entrance was her  _honesty_.

Her  _trust._

_Her love._

And that was all Kagami needed.

"Ahn!" Aomine’s back bowed off the bed, her entire being, her mind, body and soul,  _opening up_  for Kagami to take.


End file.
